This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions for the intranasal administration of fentanyl.
The nasal route of drug delivery can afford rapid onset of action and convenience to patients and/or care giver. In particular, this route can provide rapid absorption of drugs into the blood circulation. In some cases absorption of almost the whole dose can be achieved and the pharmacokinetics can be similar to intravenous administration. Such rapid and effective drug delivery can be useful in the treatment of crisis situations such as pain, including breakthrough pain, headache and migraine (Nasal Systemic Drug Delivery, Chien et al. (eds), Dekker, New York, 1987).
Fentanyl (N-(1-phenethyl-4-piperidyl)propionanilide) is a potent opioid analgesic and may be used in the treatment of severe acute and chronic pain.
It has been reported that fentanyl is rapidly and well absorbed from the nasal cavity (Striebel et al., Brit. J. Anaesthesia, 96, suppl 1, 108, 1993). In addition, the effectiveness of intranasal fentanyl in providing analgesia in patients has been demonstrated in a number of studies (for example Striebel et al., Brit. J. Anaesthesia, 96, suppl 1, 108 and 109, 1993; Striebel et al., Anaesthesia, 48, 753-757, 1993; Majushree et al., Can. J. Anesth., 49, 190-193, 2002; Toussaint et al, Can. J. Anesth., 47, 299-302, 2000). In all of these studies the intranasal administration of fentanyl appears to have been achieved by dropping or spraying a commercially available injection formulation into the nose (SUBLIMAZE®, from Janssen). The commercially available injection formulation of fentanyl contains 0.05 mg of fentanyl, in the form of the citrate salt, in 1 ml of sodium chloride solution and necessitates the intranasal administration of a large volume of liquid in order to provide a therapeutically effective dose of drug.
Fentanyl is also currently available in a transdermal patch and a transmucosal lozenge. The transdermal patch (for example DUROGESIC® from Janssen) provides a steady concentration of fentanyl in plasma over a prolonged period and is not suitable for the rapid relief of severe pain, such as breakthrough pain associated with terminal illness or acute pain associated with trauma or following surgery. The transmucosal lozenge (ACTIQ®, Cephalon Inc) is used in the treatment of breakthrough pain and is available in a number of dose strengths ranging from 0.2 to 1.6 mg. The absorption of fentanyl from the transmucosal formulation is relatively slow. Times to achieve the peak plasma concentration (Tmax) of from 20 to 480 minutes have been reported (pp. 405-409, Physician's Desk Reference, 54th edition, Medical Economics Company, Montvale, N.J., 2000).
Thus, there remains a need for alternative means for the delivery of fentanyl, for example via the intranasal route.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.